


adore you

by forbala



Series: Jewish Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Stiles is in love on Valentine's Day
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Jewish Stiles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206420
Kudos: 32





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> My friend showed me Adore You by Harry Styles and I knew I had to write this

_Walk in your rainbow paradise (Paradise)_

_I get so lost inside your eyes_

_Would you believe it?_

Stiles walked into the bedroom to see Derek sitting up in bed, reading. Stiles’ heart clenched, as it often did when looking at his fiancé. To see Derek happy was really the only thing Stiles wanted in life. Everything else was secondary.

_You don't have to say you love me_

_You don't have to say nothing_

_You don't have to say you're mine_

Stiles was pretty sure Derek was as committed to this as he was. Stiles wasn’t worried at all about the future. There was no one more important to Stiles than Derek, except his dad, and he knew Derek felt the same about him.

Stiles’ friends had been making fun of him ever since he moved into Derek’s apartment after only dating him for something like forty-eight hours, when they reconnected after years apart. They teased him about being an old married couple already, about his almost instantaneous engagement, about being stupidly cute together. Stiles didn’t mind, and even Derek took the teasing with barely a grimace.

_Honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you_

_Just let me adore you ___

__  
_ _

_Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

“Hey, wolfie,” he said, climbing into bed beside him. Derek leaned over and kissed his temple before going back to his book. It was his Valentine’s Day present; Derek had gotten Stiles a whole red velvet cake, which was already half gone. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and looped their arms together.

_You're wonder under summer sky_

_Brown skin and lemon over ice_

_Would you believe it?_

Derek’s eyes scanned the lines on the page.

“Read to me,” Stiles said.

“I’m in the middle. You won’t know what’s going on.”

“Doesn’t matter. I just like hearing your voice.”

_You don't have to say you love me_

_I just wanna tell you somethin'_

_Lately, you've been on my mind_

Derek heaved a put upon sigh, but Stiles knew he wasn’t really mad. He liked reading to Stiles just as much as Stiles liked listening.

_Honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you_

_Just let me adore you_

_Oh, honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you_

_Just let me adore you_

_Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

Stiles fell asleep pretty soon after that, curled up against Derek’s warm chest, listening to his soft voice. Once Stiles was out, Derek put his book on the nightstand and moved them to lay down, wrapped up together. Derek smiled as he fell asleep too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
